


Imaginaerum

by Darkslover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genji and Zenyatta are a BROTP here, Genji regrets, Pre-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkslover/pseuds/Darkslover
Summary: While he was slowly regaining his sense of self in Nepal, Genji used to see Angela in places she actually wasn’t in a way that was both memory and fantasy. And sometimes, a wish. The reality however, was always as hard as a dragon’s scales.





	Imaginaerum

 

_He would close his eyes while mediating with Zenyatta under the cherry trees and see her against the blue sky, amongst the blossom petals that were raining across the plateau in the wind, mesmerised and so in home with the place._

_That was a wish._

 

_He would spend the night on the rooftop of the monastery, under the light of the full moon and see her laying beside him, looking tired but satusfied, hair a mess and sweat still drying on her brow; just like after a long-hour operation._

_That was a cross between a memory and a wish._

 

_He would stand in the heavy rain, looking up at it as it landed on his bare face and see her appearing above him bathe in golden light, stopping the rain, looking both lovely and worried and saying “I found someone!” and then whispering to him, “you’ll live, hold on”._

_That was a memory._

 

_He would dive in the icy winter water and see her coming from the dark bottom of the lake, hold his face with her hands, skin freezing and drag him in the darkness and the cold, like a machine’s body and he would go without a fight._

_That was a fantasy._

 

_He would listen Zenyatta in the cool twilight with his back turned to him, sharing his wisdom, telling him his human soul was intact within him and listen to his master’s voice becoming hers, saying the same things._

_That was a cross between a fantasy and a memory._

 

_He would stay in his room in the monastery, remembering his brother’s attack, the elders’ words and his own screams and feel her waking him up, telling him that everything was just a dream._

_...and that was a memory and a regret._

 

 

* * *

 

 

He rose from his (unneeded) bed, his brain waking up from the trance, because when wish, fantasy and memory turned to regret, he needed to move. 

As if he had still a body of flesh and blood, he felt hot, numb at his left side 

 

 

 _(a man’s heart still beats inside of me)_  

 

 

and bitter bile was in his throat, even though that was impossible. So, he went out of his window, he jumped on the roof and started running on the top of the monastery, jumping and landing on the trees around him and losing himself in the forest and the steep mountainside of his first true home in years. His body wouldn’t let him become deaf to the outside world while his blood was pumping in his ears; exhaustion wouldn’t raise a wall between him and these regrets.

 

_(”Good luck. I hope you will find what you’re looking for.”)_

 

He had to **run**.

 

_She might be dead._

_She might be a mother, a lover._

_She might be an angel for too many others._

_She might be bleeding from a knife, a birth... She might be laughing, crying, blaming, devoting, loving, hating... regretting._

_**no** _

 

_Why would she?_

At that point, he’d stop. He wouldn’t be tired, but he’d stop. He would turn around and take the long way back to the only one who would listen and soothe. Regret was a pill too hard and bitter to swallow when you had a synthetic throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. My first fanfic in this fandom. You can visit me in my tumblr (same name as here) for more Gency stuff (mainly headcanons). And to be honest, that was yet another headcanon that I decided worked better as a drabble. Visit my Devil!Mercy tag for some ideas about how Genji and Devil!Mercy would interact (spoiler alert: not ina pretty way)/
> 
> I will forever say it: there's no way Genji would have been in anyone before he had his character development with Zenyatta. And I see the Genji and Zenyatta relationship pretty much like a Daniel & mister Miyagi one: a damn good one, where the master sees the student flourish with a father's pride. Touching stuff all around. 
> 
> And on the contrast with the majority, Gency never was a fluffy ship for me. Not with Genji being the way he was and Angela having no regrets about the disband of Overwatch and feeling it'd be better for it to stay closed. There's history and complexity there.


End file.
